


Such Constellation Was He To Me

by Rynnsama



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Weekend get away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Away at the cabin for the weekend with the boys, Evan and Isak share a moment out by the dying fire.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Such Constellation Was He To Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pair and had a lot of fun with it. Enjoy!

The boy’s weekend had actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Isak smirked to himself, he was lucky. Boys weekend meant he still got to bring Evan along. He was lucky and he knew it, the fact that Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus had accepted him and his boyfriend so openly. Not only that, but they were also happy for him and after a few lewd comments they had gone back into the cabin leaving just him and Evan alone out by the fire.

"You're having fun right?" Isak asked as he nudged Evan's foot with his own.

"Huh?" Evan had been staring up at the sky and his attention was now drawn back to Isak. "Yeah, of course."

He gave a smile that made Isak weak in the knees.

"Jonas left his guitar…" Isak noticed it on the other side of the fire. He would have to remember to take it in with them.

"Oh?" Evan flashed a playful look as he stood up, brushing off his pants as he walked over and picked it up.

"Oh, and you know how to play?" Isak laughed as he watched his boyfriend still wondering how on earth he had lucked out to be with Evan.

Evan raised his eyebrows still grinning widely, "Of course!"

Isak snickered, "Bullshit! What can you play?"

"I can play Gabrielle?" Evan's voice had an upward inflection as though asking Isak if he wanted him to start playing.

"Fuck," Isak rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but grin, "enough with the Gabrielle!"

"Oh?" Evan couldn't help laughing, "And what would you rather I play?"

"Anything but Gabrielle," Isak did his best to sound serious and firm except he couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, I've got one…" Evan made a show of positioning his left hand over the frets. Clearing his throat he shot a look at Isak before returning his gaze to the guitar and strumming a very awful sounding chord.

"You call that playing the guitar?"

Evan locked eyes with him, "You don't like it?"

"Oh yeah, I love it," Isak nodded clapping his hands together as he dissolved into laughter.

He loved this, the way Evan could make him laugh. He had never felt more like himself than when he was with his boyfriend.

"Yeah? You love it?" Evan gave him an amused look before putting the guitar down, "Yeah, I'm shit at guitar." He laughed as he sat back down beside Isak.

Leaning over Isak kissed him, "Good thing I still love you even if you can't play."

Evan laid back, his head resting in Isak's lap as he looked up to the sky. The night sky was so impressive out here without the light pollution of the city.

"You think there are other Isak and Evan's out here like this under the night sky?"

Isak looked down as he ran his fingers gently through Evan's hair. "Plenty I'm sure. I bet one of them it's Isak resting his head on Evan."

Looking up they both tried to point out constellations and tried to remember the stories that went along with them. Most of it was bullshit and they both could tell but they enjoyed it anyway. 

"And that group of stars there…"

Isak's gaze followed the direction that Evan was pointing.

"That's the Isak constellation," Evan continued. "Isak was the most handsome man in all the land that the god Evan drew his image in the sky."

Isak swallowed hard as Evan sat up. He wasn't used to the adoration but at the same time, it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy it. 

"That's my favourite one of all," Isak spoke softly, leaning into Evan's hand that was caressing his face.

With a finger under his chin, Evan tilted Isak's face up as he leaned in to kiss him softly. They continued like that until the chill of night became too much for them. 

Shivering Isak looked over at the fire that was just barely glowing embers now. He didn't want this night to end but it was getting too cold for them to stay out any longer.

"We should probably pour some water on that before we go in," he nodded towards the fire and Evan looked around for a water bottle.

Pulling out his phone Isak turned on the flashlight. they both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. Evan put out the fire as Isak grabbed the guitar.

"You wanted an encore?" Evan teased.

Kissing him Isak pulled away shaking his head, "Please no."

They both laughed as Evan wrapped his arm around him and they began to make their way back to the cabin.


End file.
